


Truth or Dare

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: Should I stay or should I go? [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Byclair, Fluff, I'm shipping these two so much rn, M/M, Mileven in background, Will x Lucas, Yeah boiiii, new ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Whilst playing truth or dare, Lucas is asked the dreaded question: who do you like?





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really starting to ship these two. I think they'd be really cute idk.

**1986**

 

It was a stupid idea. He shouldn't have let them do it. Now he was trying to come up with a different answer and hope they couldn't figure out he was lying.

"Come on Lucas, you picked truth. Spill it." Max slammed her hands on the floor, leaning forward. Five pairs of eyes stared at him as they sat in a circle in the Wheeler's basement.

Someone suggested truth or dare - Lucas couldn't quite remember whose idea it was, everyone just started playing it. He hated that game. It was either perform a stupid act that you'd never live down or reveal a personal secret that was too embarrassing for anyone to know. You couldn't win either way. Max forced Mike to kiss El when he picked dare - resulting in everyone covering their face in embarrassment as they kept going, Max coughing to break them apart. Never again would she make that mistake.

So Lucas, out of fear chose truth. Forgetting that he would undoubtedly be victim to the dreaded question. "Who do you like?"

Shit. He had been battling with those feelings for a while. Not quite wanting to admit it to himself. But he liked Will. Like, a lot. He felt weird about that but there was nothing he could do. Well one thing was for certain, he wouldn't say it. He didn't even know if Will liked him like that, it was too risky and who knows how his friends might react. He had to figure it out for himself.

"I uh...no one." He said quickly, looking down at the floor.

"Dude, you're blushing. There's no way you're not crushing on someone." Dustin nudged him.

"Come on Lucas, just tell us." Mike said, he had his arm around El. It made Lucas a little jealous, they could be with each other, with who they liked. He wasn't.

"Is it one of us?" Max said, sitting up excitedly. "Me or El? Better not be El or Mike'll be pissed." She laughed.

Lucas shook his head, "oh, no offense but..."

"Guys, just leave him. It's not fair to make him say that. It's personal, right Lucas?" Will smiled and their eyes met. Why did he have to be so understanding? Will had sat directly opposite Lucas so he couldn't avoid eye contact, as much as he was trying right now in case they figured out who he liked.

"But that's no fun." Max crossed her arms but continued pressing Lucas.

He stood up and walked out the basement. They'd call him chicken but he couldn't lie his way out of this one. He just needed to cool off.

Lucas heard light footsteps follow him and he turned around, ready to tell the person to leave when he stopped.

"You alright?" Will asked. He was the only one who hadn't had a growth spurt yet and came up to Lucas' shoulder. "I told them to drop it. They're just a bit..." Will looked for the right word. "Excitable?"

The boys laughed at Will's awful "apology'" he'd called it. Again with that little smile that caused Lucas' heart to speed up.

In the silence they stared at each other, Lucas slowly stepped closer.

He blushed and looked down, "Will...I uh...I have to tell you something." His voice was quiet, barely above a whisper.

Will looked at him, eyes wide and expectant.

"This is going to ruin everything and I'm sorry because we've been friends for, well forever and I don't know how you'll react, you'll probably hate me and-" Lucas was speaking so quickly.

"Lucas, slow down I can't understand you." Will laughed and Lucas noticed the way his nose seemed to crinkle whenever he did.

"I like you." Lucas said, not daring to meet Will's eyes.

"I like you too Lucas that's why we're friends-"

"no, I mean...I _like_ you like you." His face was burning now. He'd said it. He felt better having it off his chest but he felt sad that he couldn't be friends with Will anymore.

"oh..." Will said. Lucas couldn't read his face.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything. We can't be friends anymore I've ruined it." Lucas turned to leave, regretting everything when he felt a small hand gently touch his.

Will was smiling at him. " I don't think we can be just friends anymore... because I like you to. _Like_ you like you I mean."

The boys laughed, and their hands remained intertwined. They would figure out what to tell the others another time. Right now, it was about them.


End file.
